


Father Christmas

by Traillbits



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crawford!Merik, Erik House, Father-Son Relationship, Panarimloo, Panaro!Merik, merik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: A gift for a secret santa and a snippet to my fourth wall breaking phic "Erik House" (Which I will eventually upload here. For those unfamiliar with it it can be found on tumblr @another-chorus-girl.)Panaro wants to show some consideration and Christmas cheer to a certain father figure to the Meriks. But of course, a Phantom's scheme never goes as planned.
Kudos: 4





	Father Christmas

Soot barked, happily yelping his furry head to his heart's content. 

"Alright boy, time to come in now," Karimloo called, opening the door to the bite of winter's chill air-especially given how the Merik was dressed in a black tank and sweatpants on this chilly leg day. A heavy snowfall had swept across the land, the manor being no exception to this. Boys, girls, and one particularly energetic labradoodle were overjoyed by it. 

Rather than trot in, Soot merely stared back at the Merik. 

"Yes you, c'mon!" He called again.

The dog merely stuck it's nose into the snow and his posterior in the air, tail wagging as he did so. He yelped again, spinning a circle as flurries flew through the air.   
Karimloo smirked, someone was being fussy, refusing to end playtime. Though if it were the dog's owner, Soot would likely be abound inside already. But for today, Panaro was otherwise occupied, and asked his better half-pardon the pun-to watch his furry child for the day.

A yawn attracted the half masked fellow's attention. Lerik was just pulling the cloth over his face, signing to the man.

'Morning,' Signed his hand's

"Morning," Karimloo called, glancing back at the door. "C'mon Soot! IF you come in now, I'll slip you a slice of Swiss." 

As if verbalizing this wasn't enough encouragement, Karimloo shut the door before sprinting over to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a slice of cheese. Lerik raised his brow quizzically, watching as the labradoodle came bounding towards them. 

Soot's tail wagged excitedly, his dark eyes never leaving Karimloo's hand.

"There's a good boy," The Merik smiled seeing the dog obediently sit, lowering his palm the labradoodle happily made off with the aforementioned reward. 

'Cheese?' Lerik asked, 'A curious treat?'

Karimloo shrugged, "Don't ask me where it started, all I know is if you leave a cheese platter within nose height it will vanish without a trace."

'Is that why Monsieur Panaro said no to a fondue fountain at the reception?' 

Karimloo nodded, to which the mute man nodded as if to say "ahhhhh"

'Where is the fellow this morning anyway? I'm to understand he's a heavy sleeper, but the dog normally stays until he's awake.'

"He actually rose early for once. Said he had a surprise to work on."

Lerik gave a muffled groan, 'I'm to guess something due to it being Christmas Eve?'

"Not sure actually. All I know is it's to do with Crawford."

At this information, the mute's grey eyes perked. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen him today yet either.'

"Well whatever he has planned I'm sure they're well rested and warm."

\--

"Oh for Faust's sake, what is the hold up?!" Panaro exclaimed, all but sticking his head out the passenger window. 

Crawford glanced at the younger Merik.

"Now now, it is after all the morning before Christmas. Please do understand Monsieur. We don't need any unwanted attention now." While use to the Broadway man's tantrums, the elder Merik was not in the mood for them to be recognized and chased down. Especially when they now sat in standstill traffic. 

"It's ridiculous I tell you! There's more than enough space for another TWO vehicles!" Panaro persisted.

Crawford groaned, "And here I thought traffic on the M25 was Hellish enough for my fancy."

The Broadway man pouted, slouching in his seat, "It's just aggravating, and it tries my patience."

"Not that I enjoy this roadblock, but what all is your hurry?"

"It's... Well just understand when I say it's a surprise."

This perked the original West End's brow. "Really?"

Meekly Panaro nodded, "Very"

He had felt not only indebted to the compassion the elder Merik had shown him through Panaro and Karimloo's blooming months after the marriage. But since his long ago arrival up to today, Crawford was someone he could rely on just as much as he had grown to be with Karimloo as his steady rock. 

So for today he had a full proof plan, a mere gift felt too generic, too commercial-maybe attribute that to the numerous viewings and retellings of The Grinch that Cherik and Jones had subjected him to. No, it would be much more special and meaningful. A reservation was awaiting them for a warm and hearty luncheon at Crawford's favored eatery on the North side of town. Following this, the Broadway man true to their musical roots had arranged for a well seated viewing of a matinee. 

It was all full proof, that is if not for the congested traffic and the flurry striking their windshield. 

\--

What had actually occurred however, was an unmitigated disaster beyond imagination for the Broadway Merik. 

The two finding themselves stood still for more than twenty minutes before they had finally reached their first destination. Only once the morris minor was parked and locked, that the two noticed something. 

Crawford's mismatch eyes blinked, "Son, a question?"

Panaro felt a small smile creep up at the little endearment. "Hm?"

"Did you happen to inquire if holiday hours would affect the establishment?"

"Wha-?" He asked, while not paying attention to the empty restaurant, rammed into the locked door assuming it would push open freely.

The Broadway man fell over onto the slushy sidewalk, the nosepiece of his half mask digging into his face. "Ngk!" 

With concern, Crawford reached down to lift the man to his feet. 

Panaro grumbled, his cloak and legs soiled with wet slush he attempted to fluff off. He straightened his mask. 

"Indeed, can you believe this?!" He growled.

The elder Merik gave him a sad smile, "It's quite alright Monsieur. We'll take our business elsewhere. While it may be Christmas Eve, this can't be the only eatery we can find."

While Panaro was relieved initially that Crawford was ever playing the optimistic-he did grow rather soft this time of year. There was only more disappointment for the Broadway Merik to come. 

Sometime later that day, before they exited the vehicle yet again, Panaro waved something around in his hand.

"I think you'll very much appreciate this! I just know it!" He grinned-though Panaro's smirk did always come out more sneer than smile, but the original West End was well aware he was being sincere. 

Handing the item in question to Crawford, the mismatch eyes gazed down at the tickets. 

"West Side Story, how delightful this is for a surprise." His malformed lips curved in a genuine smile. "I assume this wasn't chosen at random?"

Panaro shook his head, "Still want to be a Jet?"

The elder Merik chuckled, only with a lace of cackle-he was improving slowly but surely on kicking the habit!

"Oh what a dream that was," Crawford sighed with a smirk.

But it seemed old man winter enjoyed toying and thwarting the young Merik's full proof plan. 

While there was of course a single matinee with the case of the holiday time, it was unfortunately the weather that put the show that must go on to a hold. 

"Nononononono..." Panaro mumbled, with a smack of his palms. "Let me in! LET. ME. IN!" 

Crawford frowned at the younger ones distress, "Panaro please it's quite alright. These things do happen." 

The Broadway man groaned, "These things don't happen to us! They should be happening to toad throated prima donnas! Not long feared opera ghosts such as us!" The Merik proclaimed. 

Albeit the Merik shouted this a little TOO loudly. 

And so slipping and tripping the masked duo were zipping into an ally upon being spotted. While yes their pursuers were crazily and haphazardly slipping on the same icy sidewalks they were. The Meriks did have a disadvantage of wearing thick billowing cloaks and fedoras clearly not designed for fast blowing winter weather.

"I GOT HIS HAT!!" One screechy voice proclaimed with victory when the wind was too strong and quick as it flew off Panaro's head. A chorus of squeals followed.

"Damn!" He growled. 

"Be..! Thankful it....! Wasn't your wig!" Crawford panted attempting to keep pace.

Fortunately this seemed to slow their pursuers enough for them to slip into a shadowed crevice. Catching their breath and waiting it out, the coast was eventually clear. 

"Whew... finally." Crawford sighed, palms on his knees. 

Panaro equally winded, shook his head with a heavy exhale. 

"What a mess..."

Crawford glanced up at the Broadway Merik. While not responsible, he felt terrible seeing Panaro's well engineered day trip plan go all for naught. 

Removing his fedora he handed it to the younger man, "Here."

Panaro blinked, "No no, I- I couldn't possibly. It's always been yours!" 

Crawford smirked, "Perhaps until we return home then. And I'd rather you not chill yourself anymore than you already have."

Panaro nodded, the brim a little wider but a nice fit no less.

"Maybe a stroll-and not a slippery brisk run-might do us some good. I'm sure we're no longer being followed." The elder Merik suggested.

Panaro nodded, with a pout. "Alright, maybe I can at least get that right."

The peak of mid afternoon, and while the sky had somewhat cleared, the cloud climate was enough to begin darkening the skies. And sensor and light sensitive decor and lights began to come alive. 

Crawford smiled up at the displays, passing bells decorated in tinsel with holly and scattered angels amid white bright lights above their heads. 

"Quite beautiful," He mused, the younger half masked man could only nod.

"I suppose it is."

"Care to take in a little more?" He asked, indicating to streets lined with light fixtures, all more decorative and a spectacle to the twinkling eye. 

Panaro smiled, "Of course."

It was when they had circled another three blocks of Christmas tinsel, lights, and yard infested displays that the chilled hands and frost lined masks were leading them back toward the car. 

The masked men perked up as they passed one home in particular. Not one of the more extravagant houses mind you, the lights were clumsily strung up, and a lonely snowman missing an eye and a portion of his mouth graced the lawn. 

But it was the music emitting from their front step.

Young and certainly needing some work, a choir of carollers stood. There voices alight and spirits poured into the music to which they sang. A young boy in particular, his hands red and shaky from the cold, smiled as wide as his frozen cheeks would permit singing from the depths of his heart.

Crawford and Panaro couldn't help but give pause watching and listening.

"To be so young and enthralled by musics call," Crawford mused.

PAnaro nodded, "That was all I had when I was his age."

"For all of us yes."

Panaro frowned, remembering the cruelness of his fearful and hateful childhood. "Mother didn't care for me asking for more music. All she wanted was to keep me and this wretched face hidden from the world. Not to join it with insistent caroling."

The elder Merik nodded, "We've never had it fair."

Panaro snorted, "All I had was her and she wasn't there. And father, well. I guess she was at least physically present in my life."

But his disgusted sneer melted away, glancing back at the elder masked man. 

"But at least we have you."

Crawford blinked, his blue brown eyes falling on the younger Broadway man. 

"I would never abandon one of you." He said solemnly, "It would be disgraceful to do that to one of my own. You are my family." 

While the night had not at all gone how he planned, at least he was able to get at least a portion of what he hoped to as result of this evening.

He knelt against Crawford's shoulder, and felt the man's strong arm pat him along his back.

"Joyeaux Noel," He smiled.

Panaro nodded with a mumble, feeling at last like the day turned out as it should have.

"Merry Christmas father."

**Author's Note:**

> FOOTNOTES!
> 
> -In "Ask a Star" Hugh Panaro mentioned that his late canine Soot was a notorious cheese thief!
> 
> -Morris minor is a reference to the brand of vehicle Michael Crawford as Frank Spencer drove in "Some Mothers Do Ave Em"
> 
> -Crawford in a recorded concert mentioned "West Side Story" was the first musical he had ever seen, proclaiming "I wanted to be a Jet! And I ended up...a Phantom!"


End file.
